


he's been waiting to bring you down

by whensheflies



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whensheflies/pseuds/whensheflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in the bath, Lola thinks about Narcisse. Spoilers through 2x09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's been waiting to bring you down

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to lj and tumblr december 2014.
> 
> These two have captured me and refused to let me go until I wrote something. And I daresay this begs an alternate point of view as well. We shall see. This is the first fic I've written this year and it's December. Hopefully not the last! Title from Glass Animals' "Black Mambo"

Once the bath was drawn, Lola dismissed her servant with a slight smile and a gentle command that she not be bothered until she called for assistance. Her head was a swirling storm of thoughts and she needed a moment to herself to let things settle. Steam rose off the bathwater. Inviting curlicues of moisture twisting themselves around her fingers as she tested the water. She let the robe she wore fall to the floor and did not waste a moment further before slipping into the warm water. It was just what she needed. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the edge of the bath, allowing herself to sink into the water just a bit further. Her thoughts quickly tumbled back to earlier in the evening when Narcisse had come to her rooms. His words played over and over in her head until they were all she could hear.

_My worry was for you. I think about you. I think about you still._

His words, though few, spoke volumes as did his eyes. Lola had promised herself to tread carefully concerning all things Narcisse and yet his gaze had held such earnest concern for her. She wasn't sure what to make of it. She wished she had answered him, but the words would not spill from her lips. _I think of you as well. All too often. If only things were different. If only..._

Unspoken words turned to unbidden memories of him. His breath hot against her neck, whispering instruction as she held the bow. On horseback, not sure which was more enticing, the press of the pommel before her or Narcisse's shameless arousal behind her. That kiss in the abandoned hallway. Oh, that stolen kiss.

The all too familiar ache pooled low in Lola's belly. This man would make a wanton of her. His games were dangerous and still she terribly wanted to play. Under the bathwater, she let her fingers drift over her breasts, heavy with desire. Her nipples instantly hardened, each touch of her fingertips sent electric jolts of pleasure to the heat between her legs. She could still remember the feeling of his lips on hers and while it was true that he took without permission, Lola could not deny the fact that his kiss left her burning with unsatisfied desire.

If only she had spoken her mind tonight. Things might be different. It might have been Narcisse's fingers tracing their way slowly down her abdomen, exploring the silken heat between her legs. A small sigh escaped Lola's lips as she pushed one slender finger inside. Then two. In her mind, it was Narcisse who touched her there, working his fingers in a beguiling rhythm, pushing her to new heights of pleasure. His lips everywhere, her mouth, her neck, her breasts. She would surrender it all to his possession.

"Narcisse, please...I need," she whispered.

"I knew it would come to this, Lola," Narcisse would say, "You've been practically begging for it this whole time. Begging for me."

He would replace his fingers with his cock, filling her to the brim. Lola would wrap her legs around him, careless of the water splashing over the lips of the bath, only to pull him deeper inside. His lips capturing hers to swallow her ragged gasps as he thrust over and over, pushing them both closer to the edge of oblivion.

His fingers slipped between them to where their flesh came together and rubbed circles over her pearl.

"Come for me, Lola." he would growl against her neck, nipping at the tender flesh of her throat. It would leave a mark, but she did not care.

She came apart at his touch-- at the thought of his touch. Crying Narcisse's name, the force of her climax shook her out of her fantasy. Her eyes fluttered open and it was only then when she noticed her mistake. Lola had failed to close the tower's window.


End file.
